I get my kicks from you
by teellerkaffe
Summary: Je te connais sur le bout des doigts Mathieu. Combien de fois t'ai-je vu comme ça, au milieu de ta petite bande de gangsters des écoles, les bras croisés sur ton torse, me toisant du haut de ton mètre soixante ? C'est tellement ironique que tu sois devenu leur chef. Les rôles s'échangent en deux temps trois mouvements, au lycée. [One-shot] [Matoine] [UA school] [lemon chap2]
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les patates ! Aujourd'hui, un petit challenge lancé à moi-même, écrire à la première personne (j'aime vraiment pas ça, brrruhhh), un MATOINE BIEN SÛR vous me prenez pour qui ? Bref, rien de bien spécial à vous dire, à part des bisous à ma bêta ki se dékapit les zieu avek mes fot chelou et ki croule sous les os et chapitr de trucks inkoéran ékri par moa. Lolz.**

 **/!\ trigger warning /!\** **: ceux qui me lisent depuis un bon bout de temps savent que j'ai pour habitude de traiter des sujets pas forcément très joyeux comme l'exclusion sociale ou les conflits familiaux. Là je préfère vraiment prévenir, dans ce one-shot vous trouverez du harcèlement physique et psychologique ainsi que quelques vulgarités par-ci par-là. C'est franchement pas gore, mais je préfère prévenir au cas où il y aurait des gens à qui ça ne conviendrait pas.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Je ne retiens pas Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel dans mon placard pour les obliger à se sodomiser allègrement tous les soirs, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils s'appartiennent bien sûr à eux-mêmes. Ce one-shot est inspiré de la fanfiction de Shyroo,** _Les erreurs du passé_. **Si jamais l'une des trois personnes citées plus haut demande à ce que cet OS soit retiré, comptez sur moi pour m'exécuter.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai toujours été du genre à suivre le mouvement. Le mouton, le mec qui cherche des amis, je sais pas si tu vois.

J'ai toujours voulu me fondre dans la masse pour rester le plus discret possible et pas m'attirer de problèmes. Même au collège, j'étais toujours le type qui traînait avec les popu, mais au final on savait pas vraiment à quoi il servait. Tu vois le genre ? Plutôt pathétique, haha. Ça me ressemble, tu me diras.

Et puis arriva le lycée. Tout avait bien commencé en seconde, j'avais pas mal d'amis, quelques flirts par-ci par-là et à peu près tout le monde m'aimait bien. Aujourd'hui, tu as changé la donne, tu m'as fait lamentablement échouer.

Je n'entends plus rien. Juste des coups qui résonnent dans mes oreilles, s'infiltrant jusqu'à mon cerveau, me donnant un horrible mal de crâne. Je ne sens plus rien à part le goût de fer dans ma bouche, m'étant presque habitué aux poings qui viennent abîmer la surface lisse de ma peau. Je ne vois plus rien à part tes yeux d'un bleu tranchant qui me regardent avec dédain. Ou alors sont-ils gris ? Ma vision pourrave et dépourvue de verres correcteurs ne me permet pas de te détailler.

Pas comme si c'était important, pour être honnête. Je connais chaque détail de ton visage crispé par cœur. Tes lèvres fines, tes cheveux châtains en bataille dans le vent, tes sourcils froncés, ton petit nez légèrement rougi par le vent frais du mois de mars. Je te connais sur le bout des doigts Mathieu. Combien de fois t'ai-je vu comme ça, au milieu de ta petite bande de gangsters des écoles, les bras croisés sur ton torse, me toisant du haut de ton mètre soixante ? C'est tellement ironique que tu sois devenu leur chef. Les rôles s'échangent en deux temps trois mouvements, au lycée.

Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Mathieu. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, vraiment, mais ça ne te dirait pas de me laisser un peu de répit ? J'en peux plus mec, tu m'as épuisé, réduit en morceaux, tu crois pas que j'en ai assez bavé ?

Je plante mon regard sombre dans le tien, beaucoup plus clair. Tu fais de mon année terminale un véritable enfer et tu le sais. Mais Mathieu, combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je suis désolé pour que tu me pardonnes ? Je te permettrais de m'appeler comme bon te semble si tu es prêt as oublier cette erreur, « enflure », « sac à merde » ou même « petite bite » si tu veux. Ouais, je sais que t'es plutôt du genre vulgaire toi, mais je suis désolé de t'annoncer que mon vocabulaire est beaucoup plus limité que le tien.

-Finis le, Mat' !

Ta bande s'écarte pour te laisser le passage. Tu me regardes et t'avances vers moi, comme si tu voulais me répondre, comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées. Je dois te faire pitié là, vu la manière dont tu me mates. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je te supplie en mon for intérieur de me laisser tranquille, de tracer ton chemin toi et tes petits acolytes.

S'il-te-plaît Mathieu, je suis désolé.

* * *

Notre couple était voué à l'échec avant même qu'il ne soit formé. Je t'ai vu pour la première alors qu'on était en seconde, c'était au mois d'octobre si je me souviens bien. A l'époque, tu étais déjà du genre à te trimballer avec trois kilomètres de cernes sous les yeux. Je ne connaissais pas encore ton sourire radieux, ni tes yeux rieurs, ni même ta voix d'une douceur inégalable. J'étais avec mon pote Louis, je sais pas si tu te rappelles de lui ? Oui 'fin tu me diras, c'est pas vraiment quelqu'un que tu pourras oublier.

On t'a croisé dans les couloirs alors que tu marchais d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée. Je parlais tranquillement avec lui quand il t'a arrêté dans ta course en te retenant par le bras. Si tu savais le raz-de-marée que tu as causé dans mon cerveau à ce moment-là. Tu t'es brusquement retourné vers nous et je suis resté bloqué en voyant ton expression inquiète, tes cheveux en bazar pas possible et tes yeux plus bleus que le ciel. J'ai rien bité à ce qui m'arrivait.

-Eh, demi-portion !

Tu as essayé de te libérer de sa poigne ferme, sans succès.

-Regarde-moi, tapette ! Tu flippes ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais avoir peur que tu me mettes la main au cul !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, t'étais-tu débrouillé à répondre.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu te prends pour qui p-

-Mec, on va être en retard pour la cantine.

C'était la seule connerie que j'avais réussi à sortir pour qu'il te lâche. N'empêche que ça a marché.

-Mouais, à plus tard petite bite, avait-il craché en te jetant comme un vulgaire torchon sur le mur. Et arrête de me mater comme ça, tu m'fous les jetons putain !

Louis et moi nous sommes alors éloignés en direction de la cantine. Je restais interdit. J'avais du mal à tout comprendre, très honnêtement.

-Pourquoi t'as fait chier le mec de tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?, lui demandais-je.

-Qui ça ? Mathieu ? C'est qu'un pédé !

J'ai haussé un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Bah, tout le monde le sait. Regarde sa dégaine de tafiotte !

J'allais lui répondre, vraiment, mais le reste de notre bande est arrivée. Le sujet de conversation a bien vite dévié pour parler des rumeurs du lycée, comme quoi Lilas sortait avec Coline ou je sais plus quelle poupouffe du genre.

Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été du genre à me cacher derrière les autres, Mathieu. Je veux pas d'emmerdes. J'ai vite compris que mes amis étaient tes bourreaux et tu étais en quelque sorte la victime du lycée. Mh non, pas en quelque sorte en fait. Mais passons. Si j'avais pu changer les choses je l'aurais fait, tu sais ? Mais bon, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je suis le genre de bouffon absolument inutile qui se colle au cul des stars du bahut. En toute honnêteté, je ne voulais pas devenir comme toi. Alors quand plus tard dans l'année les bouffons ont remarqué que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien au un contre un, et que ce n'était plus une ou deux personnes mais bien toute une bande qui venait pour te péter la gueule, tu penses franchement que j'avais le choix ? Tu sais à quel point ça me faisait mal de te voir à terre, ta peau pâle parsemée de bleus, la tête entre les mains ?

J'hallucinais. Je te tapais parce que mes potes qui se prenaient pour des mecs du tiéquar t'accusaient de choses dont ils n'avaient même pas la preuve, alors qu'au fond j'avais juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te dire que tout irait bien. J'essayais vraiment d'y aller doucement, mais il fallait tout de même que je reste crédible, tu vois ? Fénelon, c'est pas un lycée réputé pour ses élèves brillant par leur intelligence. Non, c'est plutôt le lycée public du centre de Lille où tous les cassos se regroupent en clans. Je sors pas du lot, tu comprends ? Toute cette histoire m'a fait me sentir terriblement mal, et pas seulement parce que je t'aime. Je suis pas un mec comme ça Mat', tu le sais.

Alors je me suis finalement décidé. Je me suis dit, « Allez Antoine, tu bouges ton cul et tu vas dire à ce mec que tu es désolé et qu'en fait t'es pas un bouffon mais que tu fais genre d'en être un pour pas être seul ». J'ai attendu la fin des cours un jour où je savais que tu sortais à 18h, même si moi j'avais fini bien avant. Et puis au moins, j'étais sûr de pas tomber sur un crétin de ma classe.

Tu as pris le chemin opposé à chez moi, et c'est tout naturellement que je t'ai suivi alors que tu descendais la rue Gambetta en direction de la station de métro République. J'ai attrapé ta petite main gelée par l'air frais du mois de décembre au croisement de deux rues pour qu'on puisse aller discuter tranquilles entre deux voitures ressemblant à des vieux tacots des _Sims 2_. Tu m'as regardé avec ces yeux quasi gris, apeuré, et Mathieu je n'oublierai jamais comment, ce jour-là, ton regard m'a transpercé de part en part.

-Tu veux quoi ?!, avais-tu craché. Dégage !

-Mathieu ! S'il-te-plaît écoute moi !

-Casse-toi, putain !

-Mec, je suis venu m'excuser !

Tu m'as lancé un regard plein de surprise, mais surtout de méfiance. C'est vrai quoi, fallait pas espérer que tu me fasses confiance du premier coup, surtout en étant têtu comme tu l'es.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?, avais-tu déclaré sur un ton plus calme.

-Non ! J'aime vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe...

-C'est quoi le plan ? Te lier d'amitié avec moi pour mieux me ridiculiser ?

-Non, je jure je... C'est Louis, Anna, et tout le tralala qui veulent te bastonner ! J'ai rien à voir la dedans, je veux pas ma-

-Mais je m'en bats les steaks de ta vie, retourne brouter ton herbe comme le sale mouton que t'es !

Tu en as mis du temps à m'accorder ta confiance, Mathieu. J'ai trimé pendant plusieurs semaines, c'était pas gagné, et sur la fin ça avait plus l'air de te faire rire qu'autre chose. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, je venais ramasser la feuille que tu faisais tomber, je te demandais de l'aide avec mes exercices de maths parce que d'après les élèves de ta classe à l'époque, « petite bite en a plus d'en le crâne qu'il n'y paraît », et je te souriais prudemment dans les couloirs. Puis vint le jour où je t'ai demandé de venir manger avec moi chez Gür Kebab. J'ai ri en voyant l'expression sur ton visage. Je devais déjà te plaire à l'époque, ou tu avais tout simplement fini par croire que je n'étais pas si méchant que ça puisque après quelques secondes de réflexion, tu m'as timidement répondu de ta voix douce :

-D'accord.

Sept lettres qui ont réchauffé mon cœur, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. On a beaucoup ri cet après-midi là, je m'en souviens bien, c'est même le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aimais pas juste bien, que je ne faisais pas tout ça par pitié pour toi. Je le faisais parce que tu me _plaisais_ Mathieu, assez pour que je mette en danger ma relation avec les débilos.

Après ça, tout s'est passé très vite. En toute franchise, j'ai rien vu arriver. Tu m'as invité chez toi, un petit appartement dans le quartier de Fives où tu vis avec ton père et ton petit frère. A partir de là, on a passé beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Tu venais souvent chez moi, prétextant des pannes de métro à ton daron, parce que ma maison était dans la rue Gambetta, à deux pas du lycée. Je suis violemment tombé sous ton charme et ça tu peux en témoigner, aujourd'hui encore, il te suffit juste de me regarder dans les yeux. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, j'ai même du mal à croire que ces purs instants de bonheurs passés avec toi aient été réels. Tu sais Mat', tu es beaucoup plus taré que tu en as l'air. J'ai halluciné en découvrant ton humour noir et cynique, ta joie de vivre tellement communicative, en te voyant balancer ta tête de haut en bas sur des riffs de guitare plus violents les uns que les autres. D'après ce que j'avais pu observer de ton père et de ton frère, c'était une tradition chez vous le métal.

J'ai appris à déceler le rire malicieux qui se cache derrière chacun de tes sourires. Je t'ai vu en colère, heureux, dépité. J'ai été témoin des crises d'angoisse que tu tapais à ton père certains jour où tu ne voulais pas aller en cours, malgré l'air de dur à cuire que tu te donnes. J'ai appris à reconnaître tes moments de doute, de faiblesse, de peur. Tu t'es ouvert à moi comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec personne. Et j'ai découvert un mec formidable, Mathieu.

Mais bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il ne nous a pas fallu longtemps avant de conclure. Le mois de mars faisait tranquillement ses valises pendant que nous nous promettions de se soutenir l'un l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Au lycée, on s'efforçait tant bien que mal de faire comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus. Tu le faisais pour moi, pour ne pas m'entraîner dans ton impopularité je suppose. J'ai conscience de t'avoir demandé quelque chose de difficile, moi j'avais tous mes potes pour me tenir compagnie. Toi, tu devais te sentir plus seul que jamais. J'ose pas imaginer Mathieu, et putain je suis désolé. Tu dois tout de même avouer que nos retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus fabuleuses !

Mais depuis ce jour-là, je me suis débrouillé pour ne plus avoir à lever la main sur toi. J'évitais de trop rester avec Louis et ses potes pendant les récrés, j'allais aux toilettes pendant les pauses, et quand je me retrouvais malencontreusement en face de toi avec l'autre bande d'attardés, je te poussais aussi doucement que possible contre un mur pour qu'ils fassent le reste travail à ma place. Il n'en fallait généralement pas plus pour qu'ils ne me soupçonnent pas de pactiser avec le diable. Toi et moi n'échangions pas une seule parole. On avait nos propres moyens de communication. Tiens, par exemple : je devinais immédiatement quand tu étais en colère contre moi parce que je te voyais tracer dans les couloirs, comme à ton habitude, et ton épaule frappait violemment mon bras alors que tu passais à côté de mon petit gang.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a lui à foncer dans les gens ?! Il nous cherche ou quoi ?!

-Viens Antoine, on va lui faire sa fête à celui-là !

-Nan t'inquiète, je m'en branle la nouille de lui. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Et je te voyais traverser les couloirs comme le boulet que tu deviens quand tu es en colère. Aucune grâce, aucune délicatesse, juste un torrent qui dévaste tout sur son passage. J'imaginais tellement tes sourcils se froncer au dessus de tes yeux clairs et ta mâchoire se serrer alors que tu te retenais de me cracher les pires atrocités au visage. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu étais souvent en colère après moi. T'es grave susceptible en fait.

Je te le redis encore une fois Mathieu, mais je suis désolé. Je radote parce que je tiens à ce que tu comprennes, tu vois ? M'enfin, les vacances d'été étaient arrivées à une vitesse affolante et, étant séparés de la bande de cons pendant trois mois, toi et moi avions décidé de passer ces quelques semaines de répit à deux. Tu te rappelles des plans qu'on mettait au point pour ne pas se faire cramer par quelqu'un de Fénelon ? Non mais, on allait jusqu'au cinéma de Thumeries pour pas se faire pister, tu te rends compte toi ? Un bled perdu entre les champs et la bouse de vache !

N'empêche que ces quelques mois étaient probablement les plus beaux de ma vie. Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, encore plus qu'avant. Tellement que pendant le courant du mois d'août, les quelques jours que j'ai passé avec ma famille et mes amis m'ont semblé interminables, tout ça parce que je ne t'avais pas à mes côtés.

Et là non plus, je ne t'ai toujours pas avec moi, et là Mathieu, je sais que tu peux voir à quel point j'en souffre.

Il a fallu que la rentrée scolaire vienne nous arracher des bras l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois. Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je l'ai terriblement mal vécu. Et ouais p'tit bout, tu te rends compte à quelle vitesse je suis devenu accro à toi ? Est-ce que tu as simplement une idée d'à quel point tu es dangereux pour moi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour avoir essayé de garder et mes amis et mon mec, même si j'ai lamentablement échoué. De toute façon, je sais que c'est pas pour ça qu'aujourd'hui tu me regardes avec autant d'amertume.

Tout est arrivé au mois de novembre. Je traînais beaucoup avec Florient à cette époque. Si j'avais su quel genre de type il était, je ne me serais jamais approché de lui. Tu sais, ce genre de boloss violent qui se fight dans l'enceinte du bahut et qui se fait virer comme la pire des merdes ? Bah c'était ce genre de mec, Florient.

Tu étais affreusement beau ce jour-là, Mathieu. Le ciel était ensoleillé et tes petites pupilles bleues brillaient comme jamais. C'était plutôt rare au lycée, mais tu paraissais d'excellente humeur. Il était 16h et tu sortais des cours pendant que certains de mes potes fumaient des clopes dehors, accompagnés par moi et d'autres amis non fumeurs. Quand je parle d'amis, j'espère que t'entends par là que je parle de déficients mentaux mec. Bref... Tu sortais, ton sac Eastpack noir sur ton dos. Tu allais beaucoup mieux depuis cette année, les gens te faisaient moins chier, la plupart d'entre eux s'était lassé de se moquer de toi et beaucoup de mes potes ne pensaient même plus à venir te foutre une tarte ou deux quand tu passais à côté. Il faut dire que tu avais développé la capacité « discrétion » assez vite pour éviter de t'attirer des emmerdes.

Mais Florient, du haut de ses dix-sept piges, voyait tout. Il a écrasé sa clope après en avoir tiré une longue taffe et t'a alors pourchassé le long de la rue Gambetta. J'étais le premier à suivre le mouvement dans l'espoir d'empêcher une connerie d'arriver, le cœur en suspens, la boule au ventre. Je voulais appeler un nom, n'importe lequel, mais ce fumeur de mes deux a été plus rapide que moi. De toute façon, les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge. Tu vois, j'anticipais déjà.

-Hey, le nain !

Tu as accéléré la cadence et baissé la tête. J'ai rien vu venir, je bitais rien à ce qu'il se passait à cause des ricanements de hyènes derrière moi. Florient t'as pris par la capuche de ta veste blanche, décorée au milieu d'un œil multicolore -Bon Dieu que j'aime cette veste-, et a planté son regard dur dans le tien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de pas me répondre quand je te parle ? Tu t'es pris pour qui ?

Le truc flippant avec ce gars, c'est qu'il gardait toujours un calme consternant quand il parlait. C'est la photo de ce genre de type qui passe à la télé cinq ans plus tard, recherché pour tuerie de masse et viol sur mineure.

-Lâche-moi, bordel.

-Non mais ça va pas ?

-Lâche-moi !

Tu gigotais désespérément sous sa poigne ferme, et je devinais à l'espèce de grimace que tu essayais de retenir que l'odeur de cigarette que Florient dégageait te dérangeait beaucoup. Comme à mon habitude, j'observais la scène, frustré de ne pas pouvoir intervenir. De ne pas _vouloir_ intervenir.

-Je sais pas à quoi tu joues. J'voulais taper la discute moi, tranquille ! Mais puisque tu m'as soûlé... et puis, tu me le demandes si gentiment. Les gars !

Les gorilles s'approchaient lentement toi et je restais derrière, comme toujours. Les coups fusaient et je me suis permis de soupirer un coup, dépité que toute cette histoire ne soit pas finie. Soudain, j'ai senti la grande main de Florient taper mon dos un peu trop violemment et je l'avoue, j'ai failli me pisser dessus. Surpris, je me suis retourné vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?

-Toi quoi ? Tu te fais pas plaiz ?

-... Nan mec, vous êtes déjà assez sur lui ?

-Antoine ?, avait-il lâché, un air dubitatif au visage. Fais pas ta couille molle !

-J'suis pas au max de mes forces là mec...

J'ai arrêté de discuter en croisant son regard. Oui Mathieu, insulte-moi, dis-moi que je suis faible, tout ce que tu veux, mais oui j'ai cédé en croisant ses yeux de bête sauvage.

Je me suis approché de toi. Après tous les coups que tu venais de recevoir, il était normal que tu sois à terre en train de chercher de quelle manière tu allais retrouver une respiration normale sans montrer à quel point tu avais mal. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise, toute la bande me fixait, Florient le psychopathe y compris, et toi tu ne me rendais pas la tâche facile. Si je ne faisais rien, je me faisais taper par cinq abrutis, si je faisais quelque chose, je te blessais. Une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front.

-Bon Antoine, tu te bouges oui ou merde ?!

-Finis-le, ce pédé !

-Antoine !

C'était toi qui venait de prononcer mon prénom. Tes yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, leur expression voulait tout dire.

-Bah quoi petite bite, tu te mouilles le slip ? T'as peur de te faire taper par Antoine ? T'es vraiment qu'une pédale. Ou alors c'est monsieur Daniel qui fait sa tapette ?, avait ricané une des hyènes.

J'ai fermé le poing, attrapé ton bras pour bien t'avoir en face de moi et j'ai donné autant que coups que j'ai pu. Oui, j'ai été lâche. Encore une fois Mathieu, je ne voulais pas être seul. J'avais pas compris que je t'avais déjà, toi. Je suis désolé d'être aussi con.

Déjà que je regrettais avant même d'avoir commencé, en voyant ton corps se plier brusquement après un coup dans l'abdomen, je ne pouvais que culpabiliser. Je devais pourtant garder les yeux ouverts si je voulais faire attention à là où je frappais, je ne voulais surtout pas abîmer ton visage, tu vois ? Je sais pas vraiment m'y prendre pour jouer les grands bourreaux, je sais pas taper là où ça fait mal. Je connais encore moins les endroits où la douleur se fait le moins ressentir. Pour moi, tant que j'évitais ton visage et la partie sensible des mecs -vous savez tous de quoi je parle les gars, et même vous les meufs-, bah tout allait bien. Quel couillon je fais, pas vrai ?

Je me suis arrêté parce que j'ai entendu les rires derrière moi redoubler. Je me suis arrêté parce que je t'ai enfin porté un peu d'attention. Je me suis arrêté parce que tu pleurais. Je sais pas trop si c'était parce que tu avais mal ou si c'est parce que je suis un crétin fini, mais en tout cas tu pleurais. Chose que tu n'avais jamais faite au lycée. Jamais, pas une seule fois je ne t'avais vu verser une larme ici.

Je me suis senti honteux. Je t'avais humilié encore plus qu'un autre. Tu es parti illico-presto, aussi vite que tes jambes te le permettaient, parce que bordel tu ne t'étais jamais pris de raclée pareil, je suis là pour en témoigner. J'ai dit à mes amis, et j'espère que t'entends par là que je parle de déficients mentaux, que j'allais me chercher un cookie au magasin d'alimentation d'à côté. J'ai menti, je t'ai suivi. Je voulais absolument te parler.

-Mathieu !

-Casse-toi, enculé !

-Mathieu putain, attends-moi !

Je t'ai rattrapé sans grande difficulté vu comment tu grimaçais à chaque pas. J'ai senti une boule se former dans mon ventre en t'imaginant rentrer chez toi et ton père te demander ce qu'il t'était arrivé. J'ai finalement réussi à attirer ton attention et tu t'es retourné vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu veux m'enfoncer encore plus ?! Allez, dégage !

-Mat' bordel, écoute-moi ! Je voulais pas, ok ?! L'autre Flo-

-Mais oui, c'est toujours la faute des autres, jamais la tienne ! Mais allez, va te faire cramer par les flammes de Satan et laisse-moi vivre ma vie pauv' naze !

-T'es sérieux là ?!

-Ferme-laaaa !

Il y a eu un blanc après ça. Tu as continué de marcher vers République et je t'ai suivi de très près. J'étais juste derrière toi en fait, je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien, que tu ne fasses pas de malaise en plein chemin. Déjà là, je tenais à toi. Je voulais t'aider, je te jure, je voulais juste t'apporter mon aide à ce moment-là.

-Mathieu, écoute, je suis désolé. Tu vas pas rentrer comme ça, je peux t'héb-

J'ai à peine eu le temps de finir cette phrase que tu t'étais tout à coup retourné vers moi pour m'envoyer ton poing à la figure, avant de me laisser tout seul comme un con sur le trottoir. Je ne savais pas comment prendre ça. Une vengeance ? Une rupture ? Un aperçu de que tu traversais à Fénelon ? Si j'avais su que ça ne serait pas le dernier coup que tu me donnerais, j'aurais probablement pris ça comme un avant-goût de ce qui allait m'attendre.

* * *

-Finis le, Mat' !

Et tu me regardes et t'avances vers moi, comme si tu voulais répondre à mon monologue intérieur, comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées. C'est fou comme la roue tourne vite, au lycée. Je me demande parfois si c'est ton ressentiment envers moi qui t'a permis de devenir celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu as vraiment construit une fausse image de toi juste pour que des crétins te lèchent allègrement l'anus et que tu aies des chiens pour me péter la mâchoire, dis-moi ? Qui aurait cru que toi, Mathieu Sommet, victime du bahut en seconde, deviendrait le patron en terminale ? Et moi je me retrouve là, à tes pieds, te suppliant du regard de me laisser une deuxième chance. Mais je te connais, tu es têtu et rancunier. Je suppose que c'est moi qui t'aie le plus blessé toutes ces années et que maintenant tu me fais payer, pas vrai ?

Ça m'a fait tellement mal quand tu m'as dit que j'avais choisi de sauver ma sale gueule au lieu de notre couple. Crois-moi, je le regrette tellement, et pas seulement parce que je me fais pitié. Au final, je sais pas si tu vaux bien mieux que moi vu ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'es que haine et rancœur quand je te regarde Mathieu, mais tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi. C'est à peine si j'arrive à ramper sans toi.

Je vois ton poing se fermer, ton regard azuré capturer le mien. Je cherche désespérément cette étincelle qui faisait autrefois briller tes yeux de mille feux, ton regard amoureux qui me scrutait de haut en bas, mais il n'y a plus rien. Tu n'es que haine, rancœur et violence. C'est donc moi qui t'aie rendu comme ça, hein ?

Tu agrippes le col de mon manteau, prends de l'élan, une grande inspiration. Je suis fatigué, au bout de mes forces, et je m'accroche à un souvenir de nous deux qui s'effrite à chaque fois que je croise ton regard de pierre. S'il-te-plaît Mathieu, je suis désolé.

-Petite bite.

Le coup part et tu ne me pardonnes pas.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Laissez une review svp bande de gens *keur que ff censure* Désolée si des gens qui lisent vont à Fénelon, je vous jure j'ai rien contre ce lycée x) La prochaine fois je m'attaquerai à la Perverie à Nantes, haha ;)**

 **Je sais pas si certains on remarqué le jeu de mots du titre, "I get my kicks from you" veut en quelque sorte dire "je reçois des coups venant de toi" mais c'est aussi une expression pour dire "tu me plais / je te kiffe", bref, les conneries dans le genre. Vous même vous savez les canadiens x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW. Je suis de retour alors qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de suite avec un LEMON MADAFAKAZ! Et oui. C'est mon tout premier, j'ai galéré sa maman à l'écrire et ma beta a galéré sa maman à le corriger x) alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Si oui, j'en écrirais peut-être d'autres donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! J'ai encore deux idées d'OS pour suivre ceux-ci mais je suis même pas sûre de les écrire, donc faites comme si cet OS était la fin de cette histwar d'amur entre nos deux loulous :)**

 **Nouveau trigger warning : dans cet OS, il y a mention de drogue et d'alcool même si encore une fois il n'y a rien de très gore. Donc si ça vous déplaît, passez votre chemin.**

 **Des bisous et bonne lectuuuurh.**

* * *

Antoine sonna à la porte de la maison, légèrement nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre à des fêtes comme ça, mais son ami Nyo était le genre de type relou qui vous forçait à sortir de votre chambre pour goûter aux délices de la socialisation. Ses parents étaient partis en vacances et avaient jugé leur fils assez mature pour garder la maison, ce qui était évidemment faux.

Depuis le seuil de la porte, il entendait la musique électro retentir contre les murs de la pièce principale. Personne ne lui ouvrit, alors il décida de frapper la porte d'entrée de son poing, devinant que son cher pote était déjà bien bourré.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres et l'air pas encore totalement déchiré (heureusement, parce qu'il n'était que 20h) que Nyo lui ouvrit la porte.

-Antoiiine ! Je savais que tu m'abandonnerais pas !

-Salut minus, sourit l'intéressé.

-Entre, entre, s'exclama le petit brun en laissant passer son invité. Je te sers quoi à boire ?

-On va commencer soft, une bière s'il-te-plaît.

Antoine examina la pièce pendant que son ami partit lui chercher sa boisson. La visibilité était un peu réduite pour éviter aux gens trop défoncés de se prendre des flashs de lumière dans la gueule, l'atmosphère était brumeuse et sèche à cause de la fumée de cigarette et autres substances toxiques et ça sentait la pizza à plein nez. Il s'alluma une clope avant que Nyo ne revienne avec une bouteille en verre verte décapsulée, remplie de liquide à base de malte.

-Merci mec.

-Merci à toi d'être venu ! C'est rare de te voir à une teuf. Ça me fait hyper plaisir que tu sois venu à la mienne.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi voyons ?

-Oh, grand fou, pouffa le plus petit. Allez viens, je vais te présenter mes potes !

Les noms défilaient, mais le grand brun n'arrivait à en associer aucun à un visage. Des Thomas, des Maxime, des Ophélie et des Juliette, tous en train de se déhancher sur la musique, un verre de sky à la main, ou en train de discuter en petit groupe en fumant un joint.

La petite silhouette d'un homme avec une crête en train de se tordre de rire attira son attention, mais il oublia bien vite son existence alors qu'il discutait avec des camarades de classe de Nyo en mâchant un bout de pizza au chorizo. Depuis sa mauvaise expérience au lycée, il s'était vachement renfermé sur lui-même et pouvoir discutailler sans problème avec des inconnus tout en sirotant tranquillement sa -troisième- bière lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il remerciait secrètement son ami artiste de l'aider sans même en avoir conscience plus que ça.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Nyo tira le grand brun vers un autre groupe d'amis à qui il n'avait pas encore présenté son pote et là, Antoine sentit son cœur chavirer lorsque l'hôte de la soirée interpella les trois personnes en train de se bourrer la gueule en se racontant des conneries.

Une fille brune, banale, un mec blond qui l'était encore plus et la petite silhouette de tout à l'heure se retournèrent vers les deux compères. Antoine sentit ses mains trembler et son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il observait le petit homme en face de lui, et il espéra très fort qu'il ne puait pas l'angoisse à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Devant lui se tenait Mathieu, son premier -et jusqu'à aujourd'hui seul- amour, celui qu'il avait aidé, harcelé et aimé alors qu'il était encore un lycéen. Il avait changé tout en étant resté le même. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, son sourire toujours aussi charmant et ses traits toujours aussi fins. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas grandi d'un centimètre. Par contre, son style déjà un peu différent de celui des autres à Fénelon s'était affirmé, il avait rasé le côté de sa tête pour se faire une crête avec ses cheveux bordéliques et portait multiples bracelets au poignet ainsi qu'une barbe de cinq jours. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt rouge à l'effigie d'une héroïne qu'Antoine ne connaissait pas, qui était en fait Super Salope (ANDREAS ET NICOLAS MAGGLE), ses petites épaules étaient ornées d'un gilet noir et ses lèvres fines pinçaient un genre de cigarette marron.

-Bon alors, s'élança Nyo, je vous présente-

-Antoine ?

-Mathieu ?

-Ah bah d'après ce que je vois vous avez pas besoin de moi, s'offusqua l'illustrateur.

-Nom de Dieu, tu dates, lâcha Mathieu.

En effet. Les deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis les résultats du bac, qu'Antoine avait d'ailleurs dû passer aux rattrapages, et puisqu'ils étaient maintenant en avril, ça faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son coup de cœur.

-Bon bah on va vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, sourit la brune derrière eux.

-Quoi ?, s'inquiéta Antoine. Non mais-

-Si tu m'cherches j'suis dans la cuisine, lui lança Nyo en s'éloignant avec ses invités.

Mathieu le fixait avec ce sourire déstabilisant qui le caractérisait si bien. Le brun voulut tenter une approche mais le plus petit s'en chargea à sa place.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui a ? T'as pas envie qu'on parle un peu ?

-Si si, mais je... hum...

-T'inquiète, j'ai pas envie qu'on se crache dessus par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée. Pas ce soir. On peut faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous si tu veux, proposa Mathieu en tirant une latte sur sa clope étrange.

Antoine n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son ex l'attrapa par le poignet et ils s'installèrent juste à côté de la table où il y avait les boissons.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau maintenant ?, demanda Mathieu en se servant un verre de vodka-pomme.

Et pas vodka-fanta, non. Le brun se rappelait qu'il haïssait le fanta.

-J'suis en BTS au lycée Montebello, lui répondit-il.

-Quoi ?! Tu fais du management, toi ?

-Bah, je savais pas trop quoi faire et puis Monteb' c'est juste à côté de chez moi. Au final ça me plaît pas trop, je vais me réorienter là. Peut-être faire un BTS dans l'audiovisuel cette fois.

-Ça m'étonne pas, j'te voyais pas dans le management toi, organisé comme tu es.

Antoine sourit doucement. Mathieu lui aussi avait encore des souvenirs frais de leur relation et connaissait son ex comme sa poche malgré les deux années qui avaient suivi leur rupture. L'homme aux cheveux aussi désorganisés que lui se servit un verre de sky avant de se reconcentrer sur le plus petit.

-Et toi tu fais quoi ?

-Je bosse, répondit Mathieu avec désintérêt.

-Ah ?

-Ouais. J'avais commencé une licence d'histoire à Lille 3, j'avais des bonnes notes et tout mais ça m'a grave soûlé. Je voyais pas où ça allait me mener les études, je fonçais dans le vide. Du coup j'ai arrêté d'aller en cours au bout de deux mois et j'me suis trouvé un boulot et un appart.

-La classe...

-J'trouve pas ça classe de vendre des burgers et de puer la friture à longueur de journée, mais si tu veux, pouffa le plus petit.

Oh, son rire adorable. Ça avait tellement manqué à Antoine de le voir aussi calme et souriant, mais ça ne le détendait pas pour autant. Il sentait encore ses mains trembler, certes plus légèrement qu'avant mais elles tremblaient quand même. Il décida alors de sortir une clope de son paquet pour se déstresser.

-T'en veux une ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Nan mec, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?, lui sourit le petit châtain en agrippant agilement son espèce de cigare et en le montrant à son ex.

Mais quel crétin il faisait. Il allait pas fumer trente cigarettes en même temps...

-Ah ouais, pardon...

-Tu veux tirer une latte ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Un blunt, répondit Mathieu.

-... Un quoi ?

-Un spliff quoi. Avec des feuilles de cigare.

-Ah... non merci.

-Comme tu veux.

Pour fumer un truc énorme comme ça sans encore avoir l'air totalement défoncé, soit le plus jeune avait un énorme self-contrôle, soit il était habitué à en fumer régulièrement. Ou les deux. Antoine préférait rester loin de la marijuana et de toutes ces conneries-là, mais ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas que le plus petit en consomme. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment son minuscule corps faisait pour résister aux litres d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait mêlés aux saloperies qu'il fumait. Bon, à vrai dire, Antoine était lui aussi un gros poivrot en soirée...

Ils discutèrent encore pendant un bon moment et pour le plus grand bonheur du brun, ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à danser et à faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes. L'étudiant finit par se détendre au fil du temps mais en voyant le comportement de Mathieu, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait enfin pardonné ses erreurs, s'il était passé par-dessus les embrouilles du lycée. Sa réflexion qui mêlait nostalgie et culpabilité fut bien vite coupée par, attention mesdames et messieurs, le corps du petit vendeur de burgers. Et oui, l'alcool l'aidant grandement, une bonne partie de sa soirée fut consacrée à une activité qu'il adorait : reluquer scrupuleusement son ex. Ses mouvements lents, presque sensuels à chaque pas qu'il faisait, ses yeux mi-clos et rougis par son joint trahissant son ivresse, la petite pression que sa main exerçait sur le bras d'Antoine lorsqu'il voulait attirer son attention. Absolument tout rendait l'étudiant un peu plus fou de son ancien bourreau.

Malheureusement pour lui, minuit sonna et il dut se résoudre à dire au revoir à Mathieu et Nyo, qui était venu les rejoindre dans leur discussion faite de rires rauques et de regards furtifs.

-Bon les mecs, je vais devoir vous laisser, annonça-t-il, la déception palpable dans sa voix.

-Déjà ? Il est à peine minuit, s'indigna l'hôte de la soirée.

-Peut-être mais si je pars pas maintenant j'aurais pas le dernier métro.

-Tu peux dormir chez moi, j'habite à dix minutes à pied, proposa Mathieu, le regard insistant.

Antoine voulait être raisonnable et refuser gentiment, mais c'est l'inverse de sa volonté (ou pas) que les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche exprimèrent.

-Oui, pourquoi pas !

-Tu bosses pas toi demain ?, demanda Nyo à son ami, concerné.

-Si, mais si le boulot doit aussi m'empêcher de sortir autant me tirer une balle. Après tout, je bosse pour financer mes énormes murges, sourit-il.

* * *

C'est aux alentours d'une heure du matin que Mathieu et Antoine quittèrent la maison de l'artiste, tous les deux totalement ivres. Sur le trajet, le plus petit s'extasia sur tout et n'importe quoi et péta plusieurs fois une barre en croisant le visage cramoisi de son compagnon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'immeuble de Mathieu (qui se repérait étonnamment bien malgré les substances qui modifiaient ses capacités cognitives). Antoine constata que ce dernier devait avoir hâte de rentrer vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait tapé le premier code d'entrée, puis le deuxième plus loin dans l'allée, et la manière dont il se précipita sur la serrure qui le séparait de son appartement.

Le studio était petit mais à l'effigie de son locataire. Une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés des bouteilles de bières vides, un paquet de clopes et un sachet de chips entamé était contre un mur avec une chaise, et juste à côté un lit deux places. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une vieille armoire en bois. Il y avait aussi deux autres pièces, qui devaient être la cuisine et la salle de bain. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au calme, Antoine allait finalement pouvoir aborder certains sujets tabous avec cet homme qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Bon Math', commença le grand brun en enlevant sa veste, maintenant qu'on est qu'à deux je voulais qu'on s'explique par rapport au lyc-

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par une paire de lèvres qui ne lui avaient que trop manqué. Le plus grand ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur, sentant le sol tanguer sous ses pieds à cause de l'alcool, puis il passa sa main derrière la nuque de Mathieu pour rapprocher leur corps. Il sentit des papillons dévorer ses intestins quand le plus petit se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser tout en passant ses mains sur les joues d'Antoine avant qu'elles ne viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux fous. Le brun mordilla la lippe de son ancien bourreau pour l'inciter à entrouvrir les lèvres, ce qu'il exécuta sans broncher. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes, leurs poumons quémandant de l'air, et Mathieu en profita pour le dénuder d'un geste décousu. L'étudiant se sentait rougir au fur et à mesure que les doigts de son ex défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise marron, effleurant sa peau dans un mouvement de douce frénésie.

Antoine se jeta une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres désormais rosies de son vis-à-vis qui parcourait son dos de ses petites mains. Le grand brun passa alors une main sous le t-shirt de Mathieu tout en gardant l'autre sur sa joue et remonta jusqu'à ses excroissances charnues pour venir les titiller. D'un mouvement d'épaules presque professionnel, le plus jeune se débarrassa de son gilet noir et allait retirer son t-shirt quand Antoine le stoppa.

-Mathieu, lâcha-t-il, hésitant, on devrait pas...

-Quoi ?, s'offusqua l'intéressé en se reculant, les sourcils froncés.

-On est tous les deux totalement rébou, toi t'es défoncé comme jamais, je veux pas profiter de la situation...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je vais très bien...

Son regard brumeux en disait pourtant long sur l'état second dans lequel il était maintenant, c'est pour cela que le grand brun insista :

-Non vraiment mec, faut que tu-

-Antoine, pour une fois dans ta vie tu fermes ta gueule et tu foires pas.

Ledit Antoine déglutit mais oublia bien vite ce moment gênant en sentant le torse de Mathieu, désormais nu, contre le sien, et ses lèvres se mouver lentement contre les siennes. La différence de taille devenue encore plus importante qu'à l'époque où ils étaient en couple les dérangeant, le plus vieux agrippa les cuisses de son amant pour qu'il enroule ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il déposa doucement le petit corps sur le lit au fond de la pièce avant que Mathieu ne le prenne par surprise et le tire sur le matelas pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Le châtain joua du bout de ses doigts avec le bouton de chair droit de son ex tout en suçotant avec attention celui de gauche. Antoine sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps alors qu'il retenait quelques gémissements plaintifs. Les joues rougies et la crête décoiffée, Mathieu remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son ancien camarade de classe et s'attaqua une nouvelle fois à elles, qui lui avaient manqué depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, tout en déboutonnant le jean du plus vieux. Antoine se cambra pour qu'il puisse lui enlever ce bout de tissu dans lequel il sentait de plus en plus serré et son vis-à-vis vint le taquiner en caressant doucement, trop doucement, son entrejambe. Le brun lâcha un énième soupir de détresse de sa voix tremblotante avant d'inverser les rôles et de plaquer Mathieu sur le lit. Il le débarrassa en deux temps trois mouvements des vêtements qui le gênaient et suçota le cou du plus jeune, le faisant frémir, avant de s'atteler à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amant dont il pouvait entendre la respiration erratique.

Antoine prit alors le sexe du châtain dans sa main droite et commença, d'abord doucement, à le masturber. Puis les mouvements se firent plus réguliers, plus rapides, et Mathieu qui tentait jusqu'à là de défier le grand brun de son regard provocateur s'abandonna à l'instant présent. Il était de plus en plus impatient, et l'étudiant pouvait en témoigner grâce aux gémissements de plus en plus longs et audibles de son ex. Satisfait, il s'amusa à titiller son gland en le léchant avec une lenteur calculée, sadique presque, recueillant le précum sur le bout de sa langue. Mathieu se tortillait dans tous les sens sous les caresses incessantes de son amant qui prenait un malin plaisir à frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse de sa main libre.

Il le prit finalement totalement en bouche, non sans grimacer face à la difficulté qu'il avait à faire une gorge profonde, arrachant un soupir de plaisir au plus jeune qui se rendait à peine compte des petits mouvements de bassin qu'il exécutait. Il effectua plusieurs va-et-vient et se retira lorsqu'il jugea que le corps en dessous de lui était trop tremblant. Hors de question que ce nabot jouisse maintenant.

Mathieu lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait faire dans ces conditions à son ancien bourreau mais sourit lorsqu'il le vit ramper vers ses lèvres avant d'introduire deux doigts dans sa bouche pour les humidifier. Le petit châtain fixa Antoine de ses yeux céruléens mi-clos, son regard aguicheur le suppliant presque de le prendre là tout de suite maintenant, et l'étudiant se demanda un instant comment un mec avec une telle frimousse d'ange pouvait changer du tout au tout pour devenir un véritable appel à la luxure. Mathieu s'empressa de mouiller les doigts, impatient, et le plus vieux les retira ensuite pour commencer à les introduire dans l'intimité de son vis-à-vis. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en voyant la grimace qui était venue déformer ses traits.

-Bordel, lâcha le brun, frustré, t'as pas du lubrifiant ?

-Regarde dans mon armoire...

Cette petite complication avait pas mal cassé l'instant, mais les deux compères ne laissèrent pas pour autant la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce redescendre. Antoine reprit son activité avec toujours autant de détermination, un préservatif et du lubrifiant, et le visage de Mathieu se détendit, sa respiration se calquant sur le rythme des doigts du plus vieux. Après avoir humidifié la zone, le plus grand lança un regard à son amant pour vérifier qu'il était d'accord et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de commencer à le pénétrer doucement. Le petit châtain grimaça une nouvelle fois mais demanda à Antoine de continuer son entreprise. Ce n'était pas des tiraillements de merde qui allaient l'empêcher de profiter ne serait-ce qu'une nuit de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le grand brun effectua d'abord de lents va-et-vient, histoire de laisser son amant s'habituer à sa présence, mais ne tarda pas à accélérer en sentant le plus jeune se mouvoir sous lui. Il se surprit lui-même en se rendant compte que les papillons qui mordillaient avec acharnement son estomac n'étaient toujours pas parti. Comment était-ce possible que deux ans après, ce nain ait toujours le même effet sur lui, voire pire qu'avant ? Antoine ne lui connaissait pas ce côté obscène, ce regard lubrique, cette voix rauque abîmée par la consommation excessive de tabac qui se brisait entre deux coups de reins. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps et profita pleinement de l'instant en voyant Mathieu se cambrer dans un énième gémissement alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à atteindre sa prostate.

Après deux bonnes minutes faites de mouvements de bassin, Antoine sentit la main tremblante du plus jeune venir s'agripper à son avant-bras tandis que l'autre se raccrochait fermement aux draps, alors que lui s'accouda difficilement sur le matelas de son bras libre pour soutenir son corps parcouru de frissons. Les deux ex jouirent dans un concert de gémissements et le grand brun se retira, frémissant. Antoine vint se lover près de l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué, remontant la couverture sur leur corps nus. Il s'endormit alors rapidement après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Mathieu, qui était encore en train d'essayer de retrouver une respiration normale.

* * *

Le lendemain, Antoine fut réveillé par une tape sur la tête qu'il jugea trop violente pour son esprit encore bercé par Morphée. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le visage souriant de Mathieu, qui avait l'air d'attendre le moment parfait pour éclater de rire.

-Putain, ma tête, soupira le brun en sentant un mal de tête marteler son crâne.

Le plus petit éclata donc de rire en voyant son amant de la veille se lever avec difficulté.

-Tiens, je t'ai préparé un doliprane avec une bouteille d'eau. Y'a ton petit dej' sur la table, aussi. J'ai préparé du thé à la menthe, ça aide pour calmer les gueules de bois à ce qu'il paraît. Oh et j'ai pas sorti de Nutella parce que je sais que t'aimes pas ça, mais si tu veux j'ai de la confiture. Au pire tu fais pas ton flemmard et tu te sers, hein !

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout ce qu'avait préparé Mathieu, alors qu'il avait probablement dû se réveiller dans un état pire que lui. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus, c'était la méticulosité du plus petit qui avait fait attention à ne pas mettre sur la table les choses qu'il n'aimait pas. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir qu'il se rappelle de détails aussi futiles que ça alors que ça faisait au moins deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé.

-Merci... Mais il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ? Tu bosses pas ?

-Il est neuves heures et des brouettes. Je commence à dix heures, je vais partir là, expliqua-t-il en enfilant sa veste noire trop large par-dessus son gilet de punk-à-chien.

 _Ah oui, c'est un grand frileux celui-là,_ se remémora Antoine.

-Ça va ? T'as pas trop morflé en te réveillant ?, prit-il soin de demander.

-Tu parles de quoi ? De ma tête ou mon cul ?

Mathieu explosa une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant son ex virer au rouge pivoine.

-Dans tous les cas ça va, j'suis un warrior, McDo a fait de moi un autre homme. Il suffit d'un doliprane et c'est comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh... En tout cas merci pour le petit dej' Mat', sourit Antoine en s'asseyant à table.

-Tiens, ajouta le plus petit en lui jetant ses clés, je finis à dix-huit heures aujourd'hui.

-Tu pars ? Et non mais Mat', on n'a pas parlé du lycée et j'ai-

Il fut coupé par un baiser furtif de son... de Mathieu, qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa crête avant de lancer un « à ce soir » à Antoine et de partir, laissant un imbécile heureux seul dans l'appartement.


End file.
